The goal of the proposal is to determine the effects of ear acupuncture on children with ADHD. Subjects will be recruited from student populations in schools in the Richmond, Virginia metropolitan area who receive their medication management through the ADHD Follow-up Clinic of the Childrens Medical Center of the Medical College of Virginia Hospitals. The study will recruit 53 children from grades 1-6 who have a primary diagnosis of ADHD. A small preliminary study involving five subjects will be used to determine the time course of ear acupuncture treatment. This preliminary study will be a single subject multiple baseline design which will be blind to the participants and the observer of treatment. They will attempt to see how long it takes for the treatment effect to begin and how long it lasts. If no effect is observed, the study will be discontinued. The main study, the second part, will be a within- subject crossover placebo-controlled blind design. It will investigate the effects of acupuncture point therapy, methylphenidate, placebo and the two active treatments combined. The order of entry will be determined by a 4x4 Latin square design so that after drug-free baseline, the children will be randomly rotated through placebo, acupuncture point therapy, methylphenidate and acupuncture plus methylphenidate, according to one of four experimental sequences. The study is under blind conditions. Neither the child, the parents, the data collectors, nor the research staff will know whether the target child is on medication or placebo, or whether the seed pellet is on the correct point or sham point. Following the baseline assessment, each experimental phase will last two weeks or longer as is determined by the first study. The dependent measure will be scores on the Conners Parent rating scale and the baseline measures will be used to describe the subject population, compare responsiveness of the three active conditions and to check randomization to treatment groups.